


Songs from the Soul

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Only When Singing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk Can Manipulate Metal, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance Effects Emotions, Lance Sings and Keith Loves It, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro Has Eagle Vison, Six Times Fic, Special Abilities, Technopath Pidge, Telekinetic Keith, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: The team gets special abilities from bonding with their Lions. Lance's special ability leaves Keith feeling things...orSix times Lance used his special ability for others, and one time it was just for Keith.





	1. Light On

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a writing challenge for me. Lord knows I need the practice! :)  
> It started as an earworm of just one song and grew from that. The song that caused this will not be used for a bit. 
> 
> I'm sorry for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's Talent is revealed and Keith wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk

When Allura and Coran had explained about the importance of the bonds with the lions, and how they could sometimes show in different ways, no one expected that it would be with unique talents.

No one was really sure when it started. All they knew was when they _realized_ it. As such, Pidge was the first. They had been working on a new program with Hunk, something that would make it easier to track Galra signals. About half way through, Pidge stopped typing, but the code kept scrolling across the monitor. When Hunk noticed, he understandably freaked out, drawing Pidge out of their little trance. Pidge hadn't even noticed. Being the worrier of the group, Hunk immediately dragged Pidge to the rest of the group, babbling about how weird it was. Despite the oddness of it all, Pidge was very pleased with their ability, and the rest of the team had been supportive. Lance had even cracked a joke about Pidge being able to get him Satellite Radio now, which they took as a challenge.

Shiro was next. He had been out scouting with Keith and Lance, and swore he could see Galra just over a ridge. Neither Lance or Keith could see anything, even with the odd Altean binoculars that Coran had given them. It turned out the Galra were there, only it wasn't the next ridge, it was nearly a mile away. After the minor skirmish, and everyone was back at the castle. Lance happily told everyone about it and then started a huge discussion as to what Shiro's superhero name would be. The relatively calm reaction made it a lot easier to accept the strange gift.

Hunk's talent didn't appear for nearly a month after that. Pidge and Lance were stuck in an underground tunnelwith a bunch of unfriendly aliens. Keith, Hunk and Shiro had been trying to get to them for several minutes, before Hunk, sweet, gentle Hunk punched at the metal wall in frustration. He didn't connect, but only because there was now a large opening. At the time the three barely gave it a thought, instead racing in to help their teammates. It wasn't until later when everyone was back together and Pidge question how they got there so quickly that they figured it out. It was strange gift, but useful.

Keith's gift appeared quite by accident. There was no dramatic rescue, or surprising reveal. It was only a couple of days after Hunks ability appeared and at breakfast. The entire team was discussing their newest training program in rather loud voices, and Keith just wanted someone to pass him what they now used for salt. When he couldn't get anyone's attention, he just scowled at his bowl and kept eating until he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. There was the salt. He picked it up only then noticing how quiet the room was. The entire team was staring at him. According to Shiro, it had just floated over to Keith.

Allura had been thrilled that their bonds were so strong, but had expressed surprise that Lance hadn't received one yet. Coran had explained that Lance had the strongest bond, so it didn't make any sense for him to be the only one not to have an ability. Lance, being Lance, had laughed it off, stating that it just wasn't the right time for his to show up.

Things stayed that way for quite a while, the team working on their new abilities, and Lance helpfully staying out of their way, working in the hangar, cleaning with Coran, or running simple patrols in Blue. It might have been that they never realized Lance's special ability if it hadn't been for Hunk having a very bad day.

 

*****

 

Every now and then, Hunk had one of those days where everything was just too different. He was always a bit extra jumpy on those days, and the team had learned it was generally best to leave him be, and let him calm down in his own time. This time however, Pidge had made some breakthrough in their Galra tracker and needed Hunk's help. So, because he was there, Keith was sent to look for him.

When he finally found him, tucked away in some obscure room, Hunk was sprawled in one of the weird Altean chairs that were all over the castle, talking to Lance, who was stretching in the middle of the open room.

“It's just one of those days, man. You know where it's all too.. weird.” Hunk sighed, his leg bouncing. He didn't look any better than he had at breakfast.

Keith felt for the guy. Hunk was great, free with his time and his attention. He was as solid and dependable, and Keith really wanted him to feel better.

“I get it, buddy. Believe me.” Lance smiled over at his friend. “What you need is a good reminder of Earth.”

“Like what? You mean like real Earth food?” Hunk looked hopeful. Keith could relate. Space goo was not exactly quality food.

“Well that would be nice, but I can't give you that. I can however, cheer you up another way.” Lance straightened and wiggled his fingers at Hunk. “See, I've been practicing and I still remember all the words to your favorite song.

“Really? You're the best Lance!” Hunk sounded so pleased, but Keith didn't quite understand. Was Lance even a good singer? He really should tell Hunk, that Pidge wanted him, but there was a chance that Lance was right. He was Hunk's best friend, and Hunk deserved this. Keith could wait and see if it helped at least. Plus, if it was terrible, he could tease Lance about it later. Either way, win win.

Lance settled on the floor across from Hunk, and cleared his throat a couple of times, before he opened his mouth and started singing.

“ _Never really said too much_  
_Afraid it wouldn’t be enough_  
_Just try to keep my spirits up_  
_When there’s no point in grieving_  
_Doesn’t matter anyway_  
_Words could never make me stay_  
_Words will never take my place_ _  
__When you know I’m leaving”_

Keith was floored. He had no idea that Lance could sing, let alone sing well. Lance had his eyes closed, but his voice was clear and strong. It was... beautiful.  
  
“ _Try to leave a light on when I’m gone_  
_Something I rely on to get home_  
_One I can feel at night_  
_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_  
_Try to leave a light on when I’m gone_  
_Even in the daylight, shine on_  
_And when it’s late at night you can look inside_ _  
__You won’t feel so alone”_

The words were sad almost longing, but Keith didn't feel that way. He felt hopeful, and positive. Neither of those things were exactly common for him. It couldn't be the song. The words didn't fit what he was feeling.

“ _You know we’ve been down that road_  
_What seems a thousand times before_  
_My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons_  
_That roll out underneath my heels_  
_And you don’t know how bad it feels_ _  
__To leave the only one that I have ever believed in”_

Keith glanced at Hunk and he looked so relaxed. There was a smile on his face, and he wasn't bouncing his leg anymore. He looked peaceful. Lance had been right, this was what Hunk needed.  
  
“ _Try to leave a light on when I’m gone_  
_Something I rely on to get home_  
_One I can feel at night_  
_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_  
_Try to leave a light on when I’m gone_  
_Even in the daylight, shine on_  
_And when it’s late at night you can look inside_ _  
__You won’t feel so alone”_

Keith had the urge to join them in the room. So sit there with his teammates and feel at peace, a wonderful voice filling the air. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn't do that. Lance was doing this for Hunk, not Keith.

“ _Sometimes it feels like we’ve run out of luck_  
_When the signal keeps on breaking up_  
_When the wires cross in my brain_  
_You’ll start my heart again_ _  
__When I come along”_

That verse hit Keith like a train. That hopeful feeling seemed to grow with the words. It was addicting, that feeling that at the end there would be someone waiting for you no matter what. He wanted that...

“ _Try to leave a light on when I’m gone_  
_Something I rely on to get home_  
_One I can feel at night_  
_A naked light, a fire to keep me warm_  
_Try to leave a light on when I’m gone_  
_Even in the daylight, shine on_  
_And when it’s late at night you can look inside_ _  
__You won’t feel so alone”_

As the last note faded, so did that wonderful feeling. It took a minute then Keith sucked in a breath, realization dawning. This must be Lance's talent. That was why no one had figured out what it was. Lance didn't exactly sing in front of other people often. Before he could step into the room, Hunk jumped up and was hugging Lance.

“That was amazing! Even better than when you'd sing at the Garrison!” Hunk twirled his friend around, both of them laughing. When Lance's feet finally reached the floor again, Hunk noticed Keith in the doorway. “Hey there!”

“Keith!” Lance's wide smile didn't fade at all. They were friends now, granted it had taken a very physical fight, and then a good hour of talking while patching each other up so Shiro didn't yell at them later. “What's up?”

Embarrassed, Keith cleared his throat before stepping into the room. “Oh um...Pidge said they made some breakthrough and needed your help Hunk.” He wanted to say more, about the song, and tell Lance about his talent, but he couldn't get the words out.

“Nice.” Hunk was grinning, looking more relaxed than he had in weeks, and patted Lance on the back. “Thanks again buddy!”

Keith watched Hunk leave and Lance go back to his stretching before offering a wave and heading toward his own room. He couldn't get the song, Lance's singing out of his head. Why hadn't Hunk noticed? Maybe because the song was _for_ Hunk, it didn't effect Keith the same way? Either way, Keith decided to keep this to himself. At least, for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song. It's a pretty good one in my opinion....  
> [Listen Here](http://musicpleer.cc/#!36cc0d879db4a66542a329dcc0d28387)


	2. Mies Del Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's talent appears again, this time for himself and the loving mother he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that I do not speak Spanish very well... I got this song from the band's CD and based the lyrics on the translation inside my booklet. If they are wrong or slightly off, I mean no offense.

Today was the day...

Keith had been keeping close tabs on Lance for the last week. The others realized it rather quickly, much to his mortification, but Lance didn't seem to notice and that was really all that Keith cared about. He just wanted to hear Lance sing again, to find out if that beautiful voice would bring the same addicting feeling. It wasn't stalking, no matter what Pidge said, they weren't _always_ right.

But, without fail, wherever Lance went, Keith ended up too. If Lance was working on Blue, then Keith would find something that needed done to Red. When Lance relaxed in the common area, Keith would wander in shortly after, and clean his bayard. But, when Lance was off in some random room, Keith never entered, always hovering just out of sight to see if Lance would sing again. All this extra time spent together did nothing to lessen Keith wish to hear Lance, if anything, it only made it worse.

But today was the day. Keith was certain of it. Lance had been humming all day, and Hunk had smiled sadly when he heard it. The tune was nice, but almost soothing, but it didn't have the same effect as Lance actually singing. But, in the end Keith had to wait until after dinner, when everyone had scattered to relax after a long training day.

Keith followed Lance as quietly as possible through the winding halls of the castle. This hall was near the top of the castle, one that most of them didn't frequent. The room Lance found wasn't large but it had a very impressive window seat filled with pillows that had a stunning view of the stars. Honestly, Keith wondered how Lance found some of these rooms. Lance settled himself into the seat, curling around one of the pillows. Still humming softly, he stared out at the view.

It was stunning. Keith wasn't blind, and Lance was attractive, but it had only been recently that they had buried the hatchet and became actual friends, so Keith hadn't paid a lot of attention to it. Now though, with the room dark, and the only light being from the stars, Lance's almost wistful expression was one of the prettiest things Keith had ever seen.

Lance sighed, and rested his forehead on the glass. “ _Mamá..._ ”

Keith started at the soft word. Lance must be missing his family. That would explain the expression on his face, and the long sigh. He considered leaving, because some things should be shared willingly, but then Lance started singing, soft and low, and Keith froze.

 _Ella partió (She departed)_  
_Y el bosque durmió (And the forest slept)_  
_La doncella nunca volverá (The maiden will never return)_

 _El sello del olvido se ha roto (The seal of oblivion has broken)_  
_Y en pecado un amor tornará (And a love will turn into sin)_

 _Nuestra vida sola baila (Our life dances alone)_  
_Esperanza gritos cubrirá (Hope will cover the cries)_  
_La verdad en el pasado (The truth in the past)_  
_Sueños mentiras mostrarán (Dreams will only show lies)_  
_La noche vendrá (Night will come)_  
_Dolor quedará (Pain will remain)_

He knew Lance spoke Spanish, Keith knew a good amount of it himself, thanks to mandatory language classes, but this sounded so personal. The feeling was so different this time, but no less addicting. There was no hope, only certainty, and love. So much love that Keith wasn't sure he had ever felt that much in his life. Strong, and powerful, a love that could not be shaken.

 _De repente todo se aclaró (Suddenly, everything was made clear)_  
_La venda de los ojos cayó (The blind was cast off from her eyes)_  
  
_Sus ojos cerró (Your eyes close)_  
_Y mi nombre gritó (And shout my name)_  
_Ella nunca nunca mas fue vuelta (She never ever returned)_  
_A ver (To see)_

This song was even more beautiful than the last. Lance's accent and ease with the words, made it fluid and the soft way he sang made it sound so gentle. But there was something else, now, a loneliness that Keith could understand, relate to because it knew it. Not the same way Lance did, but Keith had felt that specific sorrow many times. Every time he went to a new home, he had felt it.

 _Mies del dolor (Harvest of pain)_  
_Tu fruto creció (Your fruit grew)_  
_En helada tierra de pesar (In the frozen land of grieving)_  
_Cuando muera la luz (When the light dies)_  
_La noche invernal (The winter night)_  
_Vendrá (Will come)_

Lance voice grew stronger then, and those feelings of love that had been so strong faded a bit and the sorrow and loss grew. Keith moved slightly, unaware of his own moments, lost in those conflicting feeling that spoke to him so strongly.

 _Ella partió (She departed)_  
_Y yo pierdo la fe (And I lose my faith)_  
_Mis heridas no podrán sanar (My wounds won't be able to heal)_  
  
_Traeré al ocaso (I will bring dusk)_  
_Pese a que seré burlado yo (Though I will be mocked)_  
_Por la vida y el juicio final (by life and Judgment Day)_

A movement caught Keith's eye, and he snapped out of the small daze, ready to dart back out the door, unsure of when he had even entered the room. Lance's hand came up, and rubbed under one of his eyes. But not once did the singing pause. Keith was overwhelmed with the urge to hug him. To promise that they would all return home.

 _Amanece en la vida y sé (It dawns in life, and I know)_  
_Que pronto todo pasará (that soon everything will pass)_  
_Y enfrento las sombras de pie en soledad (And alone on my feet, I face the shadows)_

 _Mies del dolor (Harvest of pain)_  
_Tu fruto creció (Your fruit grew)_  
_En helada tierra de pesar (In the frozen land of grieving)_  
_Cuando muera la luz (When the light dies)_  
_La noche invernal (The winter night)_  
_Vendrá (Will come)_

The song grew louder again, and while the sorrow and loss were still present there was something new now, that overwhelming feeling of love yes, but also faith. Faith was not something Keith really had. He believed in things, yes, but this pure faith in something as unstable as a feeling was almost impossible for him to understand. It was like a tingle in his fingers, and a warm glow in his chest.

Even though the words ended, Lance continued to hum, the sound similar enough to the song for Keith to believe it was intentional. It took longer for the feeling to fade this time, and Keith found himself rubbing at his own chest afterward, conflicted. That feeling of love was even better than the hope from before. He wanted to know what it felt like without the loneliness. But he also knew what he had just heard was very private, and he wanted to feel bad for witnessing it. He just couldn't bring himself to.

He awkwardly stood there for a minute, unsure, so unsure what he should do, then, he took a step back and rapped on the door frame. Lance instantly stopped humming, and turned rather quickly, eyes wide and slightly damp.

“Keith!”

“Hey...” What to say? Why had he drawn any attention to himself? What was wrong with him? “I was... looking for you.”

Lance had an odd expression on his face. “Okay... What did you need?” He moved from the middle of the seat to sit near the edge.

Think Keith, think! “Well... I wanted to borrow those gloves you got at that last planet, because I have some wires in Red that need replaced... and...” He took a deep breath and just went for it. “then I heard you singing...”

Lance promptly went scarlet. “You _heard_ all that??” His voice was strangled, and Keith was certain he was going to bolt any second.

Lie, Keith told himself. Lie. “N.No. Just the last part. It was.. uh good...”

That didn't seem to make Lance feel any better, as his face was still very red. “Oh.. uh... thanks..”

“Anyway..” He continued with a calmness he absolutely did not feel, moving completely into the room. “I was just wondering where you heard it.”

“Oh... well it's my mom's favorite song...” Lance still looked embarrassed, but less likely to run from the room. “I can... uh.. tell you want it means... if you want...?”

Keith grinned. “Yeah, that's be good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B97sDNOZrzH6QzRvTjlfYkxpQnM)
> 
>  
> 
> It's such a lovely song, well sung song. Sad.. so very sad, but beautiful. I think it fits Lance well.


	3. City of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a willing spy while Lance practices his talent and it's various effects. The Lions are all in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. It's early, I know, and I should be sleeping (it's 1am) but, I have to work on my other story for the next couple of days so... early update! I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Also, THIS is the song that got stuck in my head and inspired me to write this. I hope you all like it.

Things were quiet for the next few days. Keith felt that he was closer to Lance now, after their talk. He admitted, to himself only, that he was falling rather hard for Lance. His singing was amazing, and the feelings it brought were like an echo of what Lance felt all the time. It was addicting. Plus, now that they weren't arguing all the time, it was nice to spend time with him. He was funny, but only when Lance wasn't trying too hard. The fact that he was pretty did not help at all, because now that it had been brought to Keith's attention, it was impossible not to notice.

He had backed off a bit on following Lance, wanting to give the other a bit of privacy, just in case Lance was still missing home. But with almost everyone in the dining room, Keith could sneak glances every so often.

Then, Pidge burst into the room, a wide grin on their face and ran straight to Lance. “I did it!”

Lance blinked, then a matching smile crossed his face before he picked Pidge up and spun them around. “Whoo, you are the _best_ , Pidgeon!”

Pidge didn't even protest, laughing the entire time. One hand was hugging Lance back and the other had a weird little mechanical device. “So our deal stands right?”

Lance spun them one more time, before setting them on the ground, and agreed. “Yup.”

Keith had absolutely no idea what was going on, and based on the confused looks the others had, neither did they. “What deal?”

“Remember after I learned about my talent and Lance joked about me getting radio from Earth? Well, we made a deal that if I did that...” Pidge grinned again. “Lance would give me his phone in exchange for the music player.”

Keith knew that Pidge had been after Lance's cell phone since before they uncovered their talent. Apparently, there were some parts that they absolutely needed for several projects, but Lance had always refused. Keith hadn't really understood why, it didn't even work out here in space, and there wasn't even a way to charge the battery.

“However, there was a condition.” Lance continued.”Pidge has to preserve the pictures on it for me.” He still seemed happy, but he looked more serious now.

“And I will!” Pidge promised. “I'll make sure every one is copied to my laptop. You can look at them whenever you need to.” Keith was pretty sure the last part wasn't part of the deal, but of everyone, it was Hunk and Pidge that understood missing family the most.

Instantly, Lance's smile was back, and he dug into his jacket pocket and solemnly traded his phone for the little device.

 

 

The next few days were filled with training and then Lance and Pidge would both disappear, both looking very pleased. Then the Galra attacked. While the battle wasn't terribly difficult, there were a lot of fighters. No one was badly hurt. Hunk was the worst off with a bad electrical burn along his right arm that needed a few hours in the healing pod, but the Lions took the brunt of the damage. Both Shiro and Allura had encouraged everyone to rest after Hunk came out of the pod, but Keith couldn't. When Red was damaged, their bond felt off, and Keith hated that feeling.

So Keith was in Red's cockpit, changing wires, and replacing panels when Red's entire head moved. It wasn't uncommon for the Lions to move a bit, Yellow always watched Hunk when he paced and Blue would literally not let Lance out of her sight, but Red generally only moved when he was surprised. Keith straightened, and looked through the glass at the hangar. All the Lions where in the same place as before, but every single head was turned toward Blue.

At first, Keith thought something was wrong with her, but then he saw Lance slip out from behind her leg. He was still in his regular clothes, wiping his hands on a rag, before he patted his Lion, saying something Keith couldn't hear. He reached over and turned on the communicator, planning on at least saying hi or something, but Lance kept talking to Blue.

“Of course I was going to fix you up right away! I would never let you just sit here all hurt if I could help it.” Lance sounded proud, even though Blue hadn't been as damaged as Green and Yellow had. “Now that you are all better physically, how about I cheer you all up, huh?” Lance put his hands on his hips and looked over all the Lions.

While all of them tended to at least say hello to the other Lions, most didn't go out of their way to interact with him. To Keith, it felt like crossing a line. He didn't want to accidentally offend one of them and it cause problems later. It appeared though that Lance didn't have that worry.

Blue immediately purred followed by Red, to Keith's surprise. Yellow was next, with Green and Black last. It was definitely strange to hear them all respond. Idly he wondered how Lance was going to cheer up giant robot lions....

“Now, as you all know and were sworn to secrecy, yes, even you, you giant fireball.” Lance ginned up at Red, and Keith ducked so there was no chance of being seen, waiting a moment before peeking back up. “I've been working on my talent in here because I don't want to bother the others with the weird effect. The best way to get control is practice, right girl?” Lance patted Blue, before stretching his arms out and popping his fingers. “SO I will sing to you guys to cheer you up and practice at the same time.” Lance looked so cheerful and pleased that Keith actually did feel bad this time for intruding. He was also shocked that Lance knew what his talent was and hadn't told anyone. But.. in a way, he could relate. He did set one of the pillows on fire after getting really angry one day.

Lance pulled out the little device that Pidge had made, and spent a few minutes fiddling with it. When he was satisfied, he placed it on Blue's nose with a grin, and moved to the open space between the Lions. “Okay, I think I have the whole emotion thing down... Kinda had to after Keith found me the other day. Man... I am so glad he didn't feel how sad I was. So lets try that whole memory thing, sound good?” Green purred, but Keith knew Red was amused

Memory thing? Keith didn't know what Lance meant. He had only felt things, and sure they were Lance's feelings, but there were no actual memories. Now he was curious. Keith couldn't leave without ruining Lance's practice, and he honestly didn't want to. He loved it when Lance sang, it was always beautiful, even when it was sad. The emotions always made Keith feel so much closer to Lance, and he couldn't deny that closer was exactly where he wanted to be.

A song started on the little device, echoing slightly in the large hangar. There was an odd beat to start, but Keith thought it was kind of catchy. Then the drums kicked in followed by the piano. It was nice. What Keith thought was even nicer was Lance singing along, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

_There was truth_ __  
_There was consequence_ __  
_Against you, a weak defense_ __  
_Then there's me, I'm seventeen_ __  
_Looking for a fight_  
  
_All my life I was never there_ __  
_Just a ghost running scared_ __  
_Here our dreams aren't made–_ _  
_ _They're won._

Keith waited but the only emotions he could feel were Red's. Pleasure, mostly and curiosity. The latter was rare as Red was rarely interested in anything. Lance started moving as he sang, eyes closed as he danced lightly around. One of Lance's hands rose slightly, but Keith couldn't see anything at all. Abruptly, Keith was struck with the desire to close his eyes. It wasn't something he would normally do, not with Lance there in front of him, but it was a strong desire, so he followed it.

Almost immediately, he could see fuzzy images, of a small boy running before he opened them again. Was that Lance? Keith had felt terrified at in that moment. That was what Lance meant by memory. Keith immediately closed his eyes again, as tightly as he could.

_Lost in the city of angels_ __  
_Down in the comfort of strangers_ __  
_I found myself in the fire burned hills_ _  
_ _In the land of a billion lights_

_Bought my fate straight from hell_ __  
_Second sight has paid off well_ _  
_ _For a mother, a brother and me_

There was the castle, and the rest of the team from when they first arrived, before it flashed to right after the crystal exploded. There was no terror this time, only a relief that he had done the right thing. Millions of tiny lights lingered at the edge of the image, hazy and fuzzy, like they were not even real, accompanied by a feeling of pure awe. The image flashed again, the stars the only thing remaining. It was beautiful and there was worry, and nervousness, but there was also pride, and determination. Was this how Lance felt at that time?

The image of a woman, dark and slightly wrinkled, with a little boy held in her arms. A warm smile. Home, comfort, faith, and love.

_The silver of a lake at night_ __  
_The hills of Hollywood on fire_ __  
_A boulevard of hope and dreams_ __  
_Streets made of desire_  
  
_Lost in the city of angels_ __  
_Down in the comfort of strangers_ __  
_I found myself in the fire burned hills_ __  
_In the land of a billion lights_ __  
_I found myself in the fire burned hills_ __  
_In the land of a billion lights_ _  
_ _(Of a billion lights, of a billion lights, of a billion lights...)_

The next image was indeed of a lake, light up by a full silver moon, the sounds of laughter and a feeling of joy. Next came a giant bonfire, and a feeling of loss and sorrow, bits of paper being scattered into that fire, a ritual of goodbye. A graduation, the walk all take before they become adults. Pride again, and honor, the knowledge that he was the first to do such a thing. Love... so much love.

As the chorus came again, The castle was visible again, with the Balmera as the background. The team scared around, talking and happy. There was love in this image as well, not as strong as before, but growing, confidence and faith, a job well done. It changed to the wormhole, lights passing by, fear, worry for a family, one of choice not blood. Terror and sorrow again, this time for others. The starts came again, passing by so quickly they were just streaks of light. Dizziness and confusion.

_Angels_ __  
_Angels_  
  
_I am home, home, home, home_  
  
_Lost in the city of angels_ __  
_Down in the comfort of strangers_ __  
_I found myself in the fire burned hills_ _  
_ _In the land of a billion lights_

Shiro and Hunk laughing. Pidge and Keith arguing. Coran and Allura smiling. Warmth, happiness that was tempered with loss. Hope, and determination to find a place. Worry, love, and hope.. hoep for something more?

A battle, the castle in the background. The lions spread out, but fighting at a team, still connected. Explosions and fire, no fear only determination. Faith in a partner, warmth and knowledge that they were in it together. A large window, filled with starts, a soft purr in the background. Comfort, kindness, protection.

_One life, one love live_ __  
_One life, one love live_ __  
_One life, one love live_ __  
_One life, one love_  
  
_The city of angels_ __  
_The city of angels_ __  
_The city of angels_ _  
_ _The city of angels_

The woman from before, her warm smile changing to Allura and her rare one..... A tall thin man, mustached was laughing eyes, flashed into Shiro looking proud. Family, a willingness to die for them. The little boy, and a girl, both young, with wide smiles turned to Pidge with their mischievous smirk, an echo of Coran's laugh. A tall girl, with glasses, curled up with a book, shifted and became Hunk with a big grin. A lingering warmth like a hug that will not end. A young man, and an echo of a laugh then Keith, with a small smile. Pride, determination, hope.

Keith blinked his eyes open, confused at all the images and the feelings. Lance felt so much, and those images, memories? Keith really needed to think it all though...

The song faded and Lance stopped his dancing, moving around the hangar and back to Blue, patting her softly as he turned off and pocketed the little player. “Thanks guys for helping me practice. I have no idea if it worked but I appreciate it.” He smiled and then yawned. “Good night boys, and my pretty girl. Don't worry, we will have you all fixed up soon.”

Keith stayed still until Lance had left the hangar, still overwhelmed by everything he had seen and felt. He wanted to talk to Lance. Ask him about that woman that inspired so much love, to know for a fact that Lance really was the first in his family to graduate high school. To know why that lake was such an important place, and what the papers in the bonfire meant. He wanted to know everything he could... but.. how could he ask, when he wasn't supposed to have hear or seen it all in the first place?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song. It's so so nice!   
>  [Listen Here](http://musicpleer.cc/#!0aa390872cdbfd6f5d7c0f528f04f708)


	4. These Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance plans a special surprise for Coran and Allura and reveals his talent to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Allura and Coran this time.
> 
> It took me all day to find the right song for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

The universe was against him, Keith was positive of this. It was bad enough that Pidge had started snickering at him every time he entered a room, but Shiro's smug grins were almost worse. All he wanted was some time to think about all the things he had seen and felt after his last encounter with Lance singing. But he kept getting distracted by Lance's smile, his pretty eyes and that piece of hair that kept falling on his forehead. Keith _itched_ to push it back into place.

It didn't help that Lance was obviously up to something. Two days after they got the Lions repaired, Lance started sporting a small smirk, all the time. Hunk had taken one look at it and instantly declared every man for themselves. Pidge actually spent two full days barricaded in their workshop. Allura and Coran were blissfully unaware. Shiro, after spending those two days checking absolutely every chair, door and any other place that might possibly hold some kind of prank, demanded that Lance tell him what he had planned. But, the smirk remained.

Keith had decided that Lance would figure out a way to prank him no matter what, and mostly went about his own routine, until Lance walked into the training room one evening after dinner. “Hey buddy!”

“Lance...” Keith may have an _issue_ with Lance's smile, but he wasn't any less wary, especially when Lance slung his arm over Keith's shoulder.

Lance wasn't smirking, but he was grinning. Keith wasn't sure which was worse. “I need your help.” It was a sign of how far the two had come that Lance could say that so easily. He tugged Keith along, doing a surprisingly good job keeping his arm in place despite Keith's half-hearted attempts to get it off.

“With what?” On one hand, if this was about whatever prank Lance had planned, that meant Keith was not the target, which was good. On the other hand, that meant it was likely this prank was meant for Shiro and Keith wasn't sure he wanted to be involved, no matter how much he liked Lance's smile... or his eyes. He was _so_ gone...

“I'm planning a surprise for Allura and Coran!” Lance sounded very pleased, while Keith was just horrified. He didn't even want to consider the effect a prank on either of them meant.

“No way!” Keith ducked out of the hold and took a step back. “I am not getting involved with a prank on those two.”

“It's not a prank..” Lance looked disappointed, although Keith had no idea why. “I was cleaning the records room a few days ago and I found some stuff on Altea. I know they miss it, just like we miss Earth, so I thought we could get some things together and celebrate it for them.”

That was... actually a really great idea. Lance often did little things for everyone but this was something that none of them had ever considered. “That's a nice idea... but why do you need my help?”

Lance was grinning again. “Well, I need to convince the others to help and they are all running around worried about a prank, which is pretty funny actually, but it makes it hard to pin them down.” Keith isn't sure why he's surprised that Lance was enjoying everyone reaction. “See, I need Pidge to make a projector or something to put all these pictures I found up on the walls. I've got this weird paper..thing, that looks like a recipe so that would be Hunk's job. It'll be gross but I can suffer for a night.” Lance dug something out of his pocket that looked like a cross between paper and a kind of animal skin and waved it slightly. “I was thinking Shiro could help me move a table and some chairs to that room with the big window seat so we could set up without them noticing. I found these books on customs I think... at least according to the translator, so we can all practice and keep it as close as possible for them. And...” Here Lance's enthusiasm dimmed a bit. “I was hoping to show everyone my talent while we were there...”

Keith's jaw dropped a little. Lance was going to sing for everyone? Openly? Keith was going to have to pretend he didn't know about it. “You, uh.. figured out your talent? That's great, Lance! What is it?” He was such a bad liar.

“You'll have to wait and see.” Lance's smile was back. “But, I need your help getting everyone together, and maybe you could help distract Allura and Coran so they don't catch on? That would be a huge help...” Lance paused, catching Keith's full attention. “Please.”

That was it. The deal breaker right there. Please was not a word Lance used often. He'd wheedle and praise, even list reasons why someone should do what he wanted, but please was only used when he asked for a favor for someone else. Keith couldn't deny it.

“Okay.” If he secretly enjoyed the enthusiastic hug he received as thanks well, no one had to know but himself.

 

*****

 

It wasn't hard to convince everyone to help, even if it took a bit for Pidge to stop pestering Lance to tell them his talent immediately. Setting up the room was the easy part, with Shiro doing the heavy lifting. Hunk grumbled and complained about the food, but Lance teased and joked and bullied Hunk until it was perfect. Unappetizing, but perfect. Pidge worked out a projector, taking all the pictures Lance had chosen and displaying them all over the walls, and grumbled about having to wait to turn it on until Lance signaled for it. The customs, while a nice idea, was dropped because none of them could even figure out what some of them were for. Keith, for his part, asked for training tips from Allura and had some nice bruises to show for it,and did cleaning with Coran.

When everything was ready, and Shiro had left to collect Coran and Allura, the rest waited in the room. Hunk kept fussing over the table, shift a plate here and a glass there. Pidge was muttering under their breath while checking the projector. Lance who was in charge of the lights was waiting near the door with surprising patience. Keith wanted to see how everyone reacted to Lance's talent, and was near a corner that gave him the perfect view of the entire room.

Shiro casually strolled into the room and took his place near Hunk. Allura had made in halfway into the room with Coran at her side, before she noticed the table. It was carefully set with only Altean utensils. While the food looked weird to Keith, Coran actually stumbled a bit at the sight of it.

“What... is this?” Allura's eyes went from one smiling face to another.

“It was Lance's idea.” Shiro stated proudly.”But we all helped. We can't bring Altea back to you, but we can share parts of it.” Keith was very thankful that Lance had insisted that Shiro explain. “So Hunk made you an Altean dinner, and Pidge and Lance have something else for you too.”

Lance tapped at the panel to turn the lights off and Pidge started the projector immediately.

The first picture was of the castle, a brilliant blue sky above it. Mountains rose behind castle a slight blue tint to them. Allura gasped, staring at the wall in shock. Coran turned and his eyes widened, hands falling to his sides in shock. Keith had to give it to Lance, when he planned a surprise, he went all out. The next picture was a of beautiful field of purple flowers, white puffy clouds floated in the sky, the shore of a lake at the very edge of the picture, the water tinted green. The next looked like a festival, and Coran sniffed at the sight. The pictures continued to to change while Lance started to sing from his spot near the door.

_What if everything you always took for granted, was gone?_   
_And everything you ever thought was right, was wrong?_   
_And what if everyone you ever loved was torn, from the pages of your life?_ _  
_ _Would you reach out for tomorrow, or try to turn back time?_

Keith knew what to expect but it was plain that none of the others did. Both Shiro and Hunk's eyes were wide and Pidge looked shocked. Allura had tears in her eyes as she stared at the pictures that were all over the walls, while Coran was already crying. There was sadness, like the words suggested, a deep sorrow that only came from losing someone close to you. It echoed deep in every word.

_These open arms will wait for you_   
_These open arms can pull us through_   
_Between what's left and left to do_   
_These open arms_   
_These open arms_ _  
_ _These open arms will wait for you_

There it was, Keith felt warm again, that feeling of having a place to return to back in full force. The sadness was still there, but there was hope as well. Patience, caring, a willingness to be there if it was ever needed. Keith wasn't sure he could handle the loss of it this time. It make him feel like he belonged. Keith had never felt that way before, not completely. 

_Did you really love the ones you said you loved, that's right?_   
_And did you make a damn of difference in somebody else's life?_   
_Tell me, is there someone you can count on when you need a friend?_ _  
_ _Can you say I need a friend?_

Allura had tears streaming down her face, arms wrapped around the closest person, which happened to be Pidge. Hunk and Coran were hugging each other and openly crying. Shiro wasn't looking at the pictures on the walls anymore, but instead at Lance, eyes wet. The sadness in those lines was tempered by hope. A hope that the time spent was worthwhile.

_These open arms will wait for you_   
_These open arms can pull us through_   
_Between whats left and left to do_   
_These open arms_   
_These open arms_ _  
_ _These open arms will wait for you_

The chorus brought more than warmth this time. That tingle in Keith's hands was back. There was confidence in the words this time. Faith that the arms Lance sang about would be there, no matter what happened or what might be done. They would always be there. Keith still wasn't much for faith, but the feeling of certainty in that faith was impossible to deny.

_Can you live in your skin, walk in your own shoes?_   
_You can't win, if you don't know how to lose_ _  
_ _Crawl, fall, Jonny gotta learn to fly_

Lance's voice grew louder, and Keith clenched his hands to keep himself still. He wanted, wanted to go over and hug Lance. In that moment, Keith just wanted to tell him everything. How addicting he found the feelings his songs brought, but this wasn't the time. This was for Allura and Coran. When Lance's voice rose more on the last word of the bridge, the feeling was similar to then they formed Voltron. Unity, belief that they could overcome anything.

_These open arms will wait for you_   
_These open arms can pull us through_   
_Between what's left and left to do_   
_These open arms_   
_These open arms_   
_These open arms_   
_These open arms_ _  
_ _These open arms will wait for you_

It was so similar to what Keith had felt when Lance sang for his mother. The feeling of family but it wasn't as strong this time. He still felt warm all over, from the happiness and hope. Even when the feeling started to fade, Keith could still feel it. The silence left after Lance stopped was broken by only by sniffles from Coran and Hunk. Keith looked to Lance, who was shifting a bit, looking far more nervous than he had during any of the planning. Keith wasn't sure what he was going to do, but Allura let go of Pidge and darted across the room and hugged Lance hard.

“Thank you, that was...” She still had tears on her face but she was smiling now. “ _Thank you_.” Lance hugged her back before Coran threw his arms around them both.

“My boy, that was wonderful!” Coran sniffed again. “To see my _home_ and your song! It was beautiful.”

Lance looked a bit surprised, before he started trying to wiggle out of the hug. “Hey I didn't do it all, and you haven't even tried Hunk's food yet.” He was looking around the room, probably for help. Shiro was smiling and Hunk was wiping his eyes. Keith sure wasn't going to help. He liked the guy... a lot, but some rescues were beyond his ability. 

Allure finally released him, and pulled Coran with her. "Still, I cannot thank you enough. All of you." Seeing Allura who was normally so tough, acting so touched and grateful was awkward for Keith, and probably the others as well.  

A cough, then. "Right, lets eat this... stuff and then we can tease Lance about his talent!” Pidge grinned wickedly then frowned when Coran immediately started a detailed explanation about exactly what the food was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen Here](http://musicpleer.cc/#!b87aed58abb4d9050e2ad74b24e4772a)


	5. Off To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Pidge refuses to sleep, Lance forces the issue. Keith decides what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Pidge. I honestly love this song. It's from a video game called Child of Light. A beautiful game. The artist is Coeur De Pirate. They are a French group. Some REALLY great music there. Let me know if you all like it, please. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I've been lost in the other story too much lately.

There was a great deal of teasing from Pidge, even Hunk and Shiro had joined in. Then there was a full week of nothing but requests, mostly from Pidge, and Lance's adamant “I am not singing Disney, you leprechaun!!” In all the entire thing was hilarious, but Keith was rather disappointed. In all that time, Lance had not sung a single note, and Keith... missed it.

Yet, Keith really couldn't complain much. True there were no songs, but Lance seemed to spend more time with team now, most likely because he wasn't hiding his talent anymore. He would chat with Hunk while his friend cooked, offer hacking challenges to Pidge, and spar with Shiro. Despite all of Lance's refusals to train with Keith, he did drag him off to explore, showing Keith all the rooms and hidey-holes Lance had found so far. Lance shared more too, offering stories about his family, things that they did for holidays. Things... Lance normally talked to Hunk about. It made Keith happy, knowing that Lance felt comfortable enough to talk about those things with him... but, it wasn't what Keith really wanted.

Things might have stayed that way if it wasn't for Pidge, and Lance being absolutely unable to stop himself from taking care of his team. Pidge had a habit of spending all their time looking for their family, instead of normal human things, like sleeping. This habit, only grew after they uncovered their talent. The entire team had tried to either help or get them to settle enough to actually sleep, but usually only Shiro was successful at the latter.

It was Keith's turn, almost two Earth weeks after Allura and Coran's surprise, and Pidge was still staring at their computer. Honestly, he didn't understand why they kept sending him. He was bad at this. Usually, Pidge teased him about Lance until Keith finally left, which usually resulted in the disappointed Shiro face. Keith hated that face. Now, though, he was pointedly glaring at Pidge while they easily ignored him.

Then Lance breezed into the room. He had his usual bright smile, which distracted Keith long enough for Lance to take his life into own hands and snatch Pidge's laptop.

“What the hell, Lance?!” Pidge shot to their feet, instantly furious.

“Language.” Lance managed a decent impersonation of Shiro at the word. He jerked backward, when Pidge tried to hit him. “You can be mad all you want. _After_ you sleep.”

“You'll pay... You know no one touches that but me.” Pidge's voice was dark and promised revenge.

“Listen.” Lance passed the computer to Keith, who was frankly so shocked that he automatically took it. “No, _listen_.” Lance's tone dropped, turning serious and his smile vanished. It was rare that Lance was completely serious, and even Pidge with all their fury, couldn't help but pay attention. “I know. I know now much you want them back. I know that when you find them, nothing will stop any of us from getting them back to you. But, I also know that when we get them back, and they figure out that we've been letting you stay awake for days looking for them, that they will murder all of us.”

Keith blinked. He watched Pidge stare at Lance in shock. He really didn't blame them. He was stunned too. He'd never heard Lance talk the way he was now. He sounded so certain, like it was a fact Pidge would find them. Not if, but when. Keith didn't know how Lance could be so certain.

Before Pidge could argue, Lance spoke up again. “How many times have you told me, that I can't do anything if I'm tired? How many times have you said I'm an idiot for pushing to hard? So stop being an idiot, Pidge and leave that to the professional.” His smile was full of self-deprecation. “Come here, lie down, I'll sing you something very special, and tomorrow, I will skip training with you and do whatever it is you need, to help you out in your search.”

Pidge stared, blinked, and then sniffed, just once. “Fine. But I'm still going to pay you back for touching my computer.”

“I promise to regret it tomorrow.” Lance still smiled as he settled near the wall, letting Pidge use his lap as a pillow. He started running his fingers through their hair, and humming until they settled. Then, he glanced up at Keith, smiled and started singing.

_Time stood still for a while_

_Your hand was holding mine_

_The stars that shined in your eyes_

_Don't let them go by_

_Fly on you, golden girl_

_And take on your fears_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

_The world is darker than it seems_

Keith knew immediately that this song was not like the others. Lance's voice was softer this time, gentle. Almost fragile. Maybe it was the way, he kept running his fingers through Pidge's hair, so gently. Or, maybe it was the hushed tone of his voice. There was determination in the words, and faith, something that all of Lance's songs seemed to have. But, they were faint. They weren't strong, like the other times Lance sang. These feelings also seemed fragile, like the slightest thing could shake them apart. Keith didn't like that. That was how he felt most of the time. That something would happen, and everything would shatter.

_And I'll be waiting for the light_

_That guides us through the worst of nights_

_And I'll be waiting for the sign_

_You're coming back_

_And you have found your path_

This felt so different from the previous songs. This song... made Keith feel like no matter what happened, he would get what he wanted if he was patient enough. Yes, things were fragile, easily broken, but they were all together. They could do anything together. Keith wanted to hold onto that, keep them all close. Keep Lance close. He absently set Pidge's computer down, slowly inching closer.

_I know that you've seen the worst_

_Your heart's been torn before_

_Those creatures won't let you go_

_So hang onto what you know_

_So sail on you, golden girl_

_And fight against those fears_

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

_Of a world without a queen_

The words stayed soft, those faint feeling tinged with sorrow and loneliness. When Pidged sighed and finally let their eyes close, Lance sang a bit softer. The sadness was strong for a moment, before the determination came through, blotting it out. That small bit of hope that had been so fragile before grew a bit. Keith felt warm again. He was never going to be sick of the feelings Lance's singing brought. Lance paused, humming again, following the tune that only he knew.

_And I'll be waiting for the light_

_That guides us through the worst of nights_

_And I'll be waiting for the sign_

_You're coming back_

_And you have found your path_

Keith finally dropped to the floor a short distance away from Lance and Pidge. If he wanted, he could easily drop his head on Lance's shoulder. But, as much as he wanted that, to rest on Lance, be close to him, he also didn't want to miss the song. He didn't want to miss this moment. Those last two lines, seemed to echo, that soft hope and a equally gentle love filling each note.

_And I'll be waiting for the light_

_That guides us through the worst of nights_

_And I'll be waiting for the sign_

_You're coming back_

_And you have found..._

_And I'll be waiting for the light_

_That guides us through the worst of nights_

_And I'll be waiting for the sign_

_You're coming back_

_And you have found your path_

Keith had no idea when his eyes started to slip closed, or when a hand drew his head that tiny bit closer to rest against a broad shoulder. All he was really aware of, was a soft voice, and a content feeling, like he was exactly where he should be. The last thing he remembered was the thought that he wanted to keep that feeling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B97sDNOZrzH6RHpudEFBOG92U1k)


	6. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance uses his talent to keep himself and a teammate strong until they can come home.  
> (AKA Keith is a mess and finally admits what he wants out loud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Shiro's chapter. I worked hard on this and I hope you all enjoy it. I've gotten so many wonderful comments and I've tried to answer all of them. But, thank you. One more left!
> 
> This song... is special to me. I played it at my dad's memorial. Let me know if you like it, okay?

It was difficult being so obsessed with a teammate. Keith was positive even the mice were laughing at him. He kept finding excuses, which were perfectly plausible, thank you Pidge, to spend his time in same room as Lance, only to be thwarted by his own team. He would settle in the training room, ready to spar with Lance and Hunk, only for Pidge to drag him off to work on the lions. Shiro kept taking either Lance or Keith with him on missions, but always taking one of them. Hunk was the worst though, which was almost impossible for Keith to believe. Almost every time he turned around, Hunk was pulling Lance away, to the lions, to the kitchen, to the workshop. If it wasn't them, then Coran was assigning them to clean separate areas, or Allura was asking Lance about Earth. Honestly, why now, when he'd figured out that all he wanted was to be close to the boy that made him feel such wonderful things, where they all determined to keep them apart.

Then Shiro and Lance had another mission.

It had seemed like a routine scouting, nothing special. They were on a recently liberated planet, and both Shiro and Allura had expressed concern that some Galra may still have been hiding in the planets mines. This time, Keith had even agreed that Lance was the best choice to go, because of his skills with his gun. They had made it to the mines without a problem, even if their communicators were effected by the minerals in the mines. Then, of course, Shiro and Lance actually did find Galra in the tunnels.

 

 

“ _Shiro! Shiro..... stay awake!”_

Hunk was panicking. Pidge was snapping out technical terms and suggestions, While Allura kept trying to get everyone to stay calm. Keith was calm. He was fine. If they would just answer him, that might actually be truth. “Lance! Shiro! Respond!”

“ _Holy... Okay, okay. Take a breath..... There you go.”_ Lance's voice cut out slightly, sounding worried.

“ _Lance... ….. Go...”_ Shiro sounded worse, breathless.

“ _Hello? Guys, can you hear me? Shiro, stop moving!”_ There was a shuffling noise, and Keith started gritting his teeth.

“Lance, we hear you, are you both alright?” Allura's voice sounded perfectly calm. Keith knew better.

“ _Of course.. stupid thing is broken.”_ There was a loud thud, then a sharp inhale, and Lance was talking again. _“Okay, Shiro, here we go. Steady.... … time to get back.”_

“Oh God, they can't hear us.” Hunk started pacing. “We don't even know which tunnel they were in! How do we find them?”

Pidge snapped again. “Hunk! You have to calm down. They're talking, they have to be fine. Calm down, shhh.”

“ _Leave... ..”_ Shiro started mumbling then. _“Tell....”_

“ _Not a chance!”_ A groan. _“I'll get you back... ..No! I will get you back to Keith and you can tell him yourself!”_ There was more shuffling. _“Guys, I don't know if you can hear me, but we're on our way back.”_ Another sharp inhale, and Shiro groaned.

Keith's heart broke. Lance sounded so determined... and for him? What was Shiro telling him? Allura looked worried now, but she was doing a remarkable job at keeping her back to Hunk, who was just starting to calm down. Keith was only getting more anxious. “Can we pick them up?”

“I can't seem to lock onto their location. As much as I hate to say it, I think we should wait for them here.” She didn't look happy. Keith could relate. He needed to _do_ something.

Shiro started mumbling again, but Lance soothed him immediately. _“We're fine, you're fine. We can make it. There we go.”_

“ _Can't... too...”_

A gasp, then a slow breath. _“Okay, one step at a time then. No? Ah...”_

Keith strained but he couldn't hear Shiro now. His worry grew. This was Shiro. He was... like a brother. Granted, he was a goofy brother, quick to tease, but he was Keith's and he wasn't going to lose him again. And... Lance.. He wasn't Keith's, at least.. not yet... but he wanted Lance to be his.. and he wanted to be Lance's. He clenched his hands, ignoring the slight pain from digging his nails into his skin.

“ _Okay, you leave me no choice.”_ There were two thuds, a string of Spanish curses, another thud and then a shuffling sound. _“There... Stay awake!”_

Shiro groaned, and Allura sniffed. Pidge had managed to calm Hunk now, but he was sniffling, fat tears rolling down his face. Even Pidge was looking worried at this point.

Shiro muttered a bit, and Lance choked out a wet laugh. _“Yeah... sure buddy. One special Lance song.... just for you.”_ He took a breath, then started singing, panting slightly as he did.

 _And the blood will dry_  
_Underneath my nails_  
_And the wind will rise up_  
_To fill my sails_

Something was wrong. Keith couldn't feel anything but his own panic. Was it because of the communicator being broken? No, they could hear Lance, and that was all that was needed before. Was it the static? It couldn't be, because there was hardly any now. Was it the distance? He didn't know, but a quick glance at the others showed similar expressions. The words were stark, almost like an omen. Keith did not like this at all.

 _So you can doubt_  
_And you can hate_  
_But I know_  
_No matter what it takes_

Normally, Keith loved it when Lance sang. Not only his nice voice and the feelings Lance made him feel, but the songs were usually so fitting. But he didn't like this one. It didn't make him feel anything... It wasn't Lance's clear voice. There were heavy breaths, and shuffling that ruined it. The words were, hard for Keith to hear right now. He wanted one of Lance's happy songs. Even the sand one he sang for his mother, anything but this bleak sounding one.

 _I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain_  
_Wash away_  
_All the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits_  
_And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the world I'm coming_

The chorus hit Keith like a train. He hated to admit it, but maybe... this song did fit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. They were on their way. He tried to take as much comfort as he could in the words. It was a better option than to just worry and pace, which is what he felt like doing. He kept his eyes fixed on the direction the two had gone. He would be ready, the minute he saw them, he was going to be there. Until then, he would just believe, they were coming... home.

 _Still far away_  
_From where I belong_  
_But it's always darkest_  
_Before the dawn_

Keith didn't want to listen anymore. But nothing would ever make him stop listening to this small connection that told him they were alive. Shiro and Lance... the two most important people to Keith... were out of reach, hurt, and all Keith had was this song. That was killing him slowly. It was so sad but so determined. But he still couldn't feel anything from Lance, and he hadn't heard Shiro since before the song even started. He just wanted to do something.

 _So you can doubt_  
_And you can hate_  
_But I know_  
_No matter what it takes_

Keith hated waiting. More than anything, especially right now. They needed him, and he wasn't there. Why? Why did these things always happen when he wasn't there? First Shiro disappeared, and Keith hadn't been able to do anything. Then, Lance had been in that explosion, and Keith couldn't even get into the castle. Then, there was the wormhole... and half a dozen other times and Keith hadn't been there. But... Keith was there when Shiro finally came back to Earth. He had helped save him then... and... he had been there when Lance was almost launched into space. He needed to tell them.. both of them exactly what they meant to him.

 _I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain_  
_Wash away_  
_All the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits_  
_And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the world I'm coming_

Keith was not going to wait anymore. He was going to sit down with Shiro. He was finally going to tell him, how much he appreciated Shiro always being there for him at the Garrison. How he fell apart and spent every moment looking for him. How relieved he had been to see Shiro alive. How thankful he was, that... he had a brother. He would tell Lance how much he loved his singing. How he wanted to talk to him all the time. Keith would hold his hand, rest his head on Lance shoulder. Keith would tell Lance how he felt. Keith would do whatever he had to in order to make the castle like a home for Lance. It was already Keith's home... it could be Lance's too...right?

 _I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_  
_Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
_Let the rain_  
_Wash away_  
_All the pain of yesterday_  
_I know my kingdom awaits_  
_And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_I'm coming home_  
_I'm coming home_ _  
_ _Tell the world I'm coming home_

There! There they were. Keith broke into a run, Allura just a couple of steps ahead of him. He didn't know where Pidge and Hunk were, and he honestly didn't care. Because, Lance was walking steadily, head down with Shiro draped across his back. Shiro's helmet was gone, and both had a lot of red on their armor. As he got closer, he could see more details. Shiro had a lot of blood on his face, and it looked like there was more on his hip. Lance almost looked worse. He had a burn mark on one leg and he was limping slightly. There were gashes on his arms, and a bright red spot on his chest. Then Hunk shouted, and Lance raised his head. Keith ran faster.

Lance's visor was cracked, and he was very pale. He had a bruise on his chin and a very impressive black eye behind the crack. Lance stumbled right as Allura reached him, the Princess barely catching Shiro and Keith lunged to catch Lance before he face-planted into the rocks.

“Lance!”

“Hey....” Lance blinked a couple of times, his voice slightly raspy. “I got him home...” Keith's heart broke all over again at the smile Lance gave him then. It was so proud. “So...Don't worry...kay?”

Keith could hear Allura shouting at Hunk for his medical pack, and he felt more than saw, Pidge standing next to him. He really didn't care. “Idiot... I'm worried about you too...”

Lance blinked, looking tired. “Huh... That's nice....” His eyes closed, as Pidge started looking over his injuries.

Keith glanced over, relief flooding through him at seeing Hunk and Allura taking care of Shiro. His brother was in good hands. He turned back to Pidge. “Is he okay?”

“I think so. Lost some blood.. Let's get him to a pod.” They pushed their glasses back up their nose.

“That's good...” With Pidge's help, Keith managed to get Lance situated in his arms. “I have a lot to tell him...”

“Is that so... Like what?” It was easy to tell by the tone that Pidge was grinning.

“That I like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen Here](http://musicpleer.cc/#!9d3a82f19abe2d368e725a2954586c9e)


	7. Small of Two Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith _finally_ goes for what he wants... he gets a surprising song that is just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. My thanks to everyone that commented, bookmarked, left a kudo or even just read it. I really appreciate it. I am aware that I am bad at action and bad at romance... but I tried.... I'm sorry that it was so... light.
> 
> This song is older, but it's so pretty... and while I had a very hard time picking Keith's song, I kept coming back to this. The first verse, pretty much describes Keith perfectly. 
> 
> What do you all think?

In the end, the worse injuries were a concussion and a nasty gash oh the hip for Shiro, and a second degree burn, sprained ankle and exhaustion for Lance. The other injures had only looked bad. Shiro only spent two hours in the healing pod, while Lance had three. When Shiro got out, the entire team was there, and while Hunk and Pidge seemed willing to wait for Lance, Keith didn't want to wait to tell Shiro all the things he'd been meaning to say. So, with more patience than he normally had, he helped Shiro back to his room, and settled on a chair. It took a while, since Keith wasn't used to saying these kind of things. He explained how much it meant to have Shiro be there, how nice it felt to have a family Keith could count on. Then, Keith learned what Shiro had tried to get Lance to tell him. That Shiro was proud of him. While, the talk may have resulted in a few tears, neither of them would ever admit it.

Encouraged with how well his talk with Shiro had gone, Keith then went looking for Lance. The problem was, he wasn't really sure how to start the conversation he wanted to have. Keith knew Shiro better than he did Lance, and he was a bit nervous about how Lance may react to Keith admitting how he felt. But, they were friends now. Keith could do this.

After checking the infirmary, then Lance's room, Keith was starting to lose his confidence. Lance should not be this hard to find. Then he thought of some of the places Lance spent his time. Keith knew most of them by now, after spending so much time following him around hoping for more songs. Then Keith knew exactly where Lance was.

When Keith got to the room with large window, Lance was right where Keith thought he would be, curled up in the pillows, head resting on the window, staring out at the sky. “Lance?”

“Hey.” Lance voice was soft. “What brings you up here?”

Keith may have been confident before, but now, he was just nervous. “I uh, wanted to talk to you about something.” He settled on the seat, which was large enough to hold them both and probably Hunk and Pidge too. “Actually... I've wanted to tell you something for a while now.”

Lance actually smiled. “I knew you'd admit it sooner or later. It's okay, Keith, I'm not mad.”

What? Mad? “Uh...”

“I mean, I figured you didn't want to bother me, and that was why you didn't tell me you were in the hangar when I was practicing. It was nice of you, but man, you should know, Blue tells me everything.” Lance stated, like it was a fact everyone should already know.

Oh, that. “Well... yeah, that's...uh, that's part of it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just.. like your signing. A lot...” Keep going, just a little more. “The songs are nice... and they always fit whatever is going on... and...” He glanced at Lance, who looked surprised, and then announced. “I like how they make me feel.”

Lance blinked. “That's... good? I don't actually know how they make anyone feel. I can try and project a feeling to someone specific and generally that works pretty well, but mostly, I just sing whatever feels right to me.”

Then, all those things Keith could feel, that faith, and love and hope... those were an _accident_?? Then... what did it feel like when Lance tried to make people feel things on _purpose_?? All his original plans of admitting his crush on Lance where put on hold, because now Keith had to know what that felt like. He _needed_ to know. “Will you... show me? Will you sing something just for me?”

Now, Lance looked nervous. “Well...” He straightened and turned so his back was to the window. “Why not. I've been meaning to tell you something anyway. May as well do it this way.” He grinned, and it looked off to Keith, not like a real grin. “It's an old song, but it's always been one of my favorites... and it should get my point across.” He pulled one leg up and rested his forehead against his knee before he started singing.

_Run through the cold of the night_

_As passion burns in your heart_

_Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side_

_Like a proud wolf alone in the dark_

_With eyes that watch the world_

_And my name like a shadow_

_On the face of the moon_

Keith was floored and Lance had only started singing. How? Those softly sung words, of a song that Lance had already admitted was a old favorite of his, fit Keith almost perfectly. It made Keith feel proud, like he has been acknowledged. Protectiveness, belief, an unwillingness to give up. All of those were things that made Keith... Keith. There was power in this song, strong feelings. But there was something else. Keith wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but there was definitely something more.

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world_

Keith stared at Lance, who still had his head resting on his knee, face mostly hidden. There was faith and hope, like almost all of Lance's songs, but there was a strong feeling of companionship. It was stronger than simple friendship. It was closer to... Oh. Keith felt warm, like he was wrapped in a hug. He was cared for... and loved....

_Cold fire clenched to my heart_

_In the blue of night_

_Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound_

_And the girl of the dawn with eyes of blue, and angel wings_

_The songs of the season are her only crown_

The song changed again, this time the words weren't Keith, no, they were Lance. Passion, determination, old sorrow that was hidden by hopes of something more. Pride and faith, held close so that they were never lost. A goal, that must be met. Happiness that always seemed just a little bit farther away. This song was... both of them. Together.

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world_

Keith felt so much more this time. There was definitely a difference when the song was song for you. The feelings were stronger, they fit better than the abstract faith that Keith had never been able to understand. This felt real, like they could remain even after the song was over. It felt like... Keith could have this. He could have this... right until the end.

_We met in the mist of morning_

_And parted deep in the night_

_Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall_

_But run through the heart_

_Washed away by the darkest water_

_The world is peaceful and still_

It fit. It fit them so well. Their brief meeting, early in their lives at the Garrison. A promise that they wouldn't part even when this war was over. When Lance sang those words 'broken sword and shield,' That was them. Keith was the sword, but Lance was the shield. Keith fought for them, and Lance protected them. All the pain and troubles, they have had, both separate and together, it was gone, all that was left was them. Keith understood then. Lance felt the same as Keith did. That was the feeling he couldn't figure out. It was love.

_Broken mirror, a million shades of light_

_The old echo fades away_

_But just you and I_

_Can find the answer_

_And then, we can run to the end of the world_

_We can run to the end of the world_

_...run to the end of the world_

Lance was still not looking at him. His voice had dropped for the last chorus, growing soft and gentle in a way that Lance was only at times like this. When he dropped his guard and let people in with his songs. It made Keith fall all over again. There was no doubt. This was by far, his favorite of Lance's songs... and it had been sung just for him. These feelings were just for him.

When Lance stopped, neither of them moved for a minute. Keith was right. The feelings didn't fade this time. They were still there, maybe not as strong, or noticeable but they were there. Finally, Keith cleared his throat a couple of times. “That one is my favorite.”

Lance's head turned slightly, eyes moving warily to Keith's face. “Yeah?”

That was all the opening Keith needed. He moved over, sitting next to Lance, and did what he had planned on doing before. He took Lance's hand, and pointedly put his head on the others shoulder. Yup, it felt just as good as he had thought it would. “Yeah, I like knowing there is a song that is... just for us. I...” Now is _not_ the time to chicken out, Keith. “I like that these feelings are just for us. I like us.. I like you.” Lance hand tightened on Keith's, shy smiles crossing both of their faces. He may not be able to admit it completely yet, but it wouldn't take too long, Keith was sure of that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Listen here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B97sDNOZrzH6ZlFlcGs3TkgwODA)


End file.
